Sam's iPod
by Mizuku
Summary: Sam can't sleep without his iPod, so he asks Kurt to sing for him


AN: Just a quick note, I didn't write this 14Mitchell on GF did. I only edited it, and was asked post it up.

Sam laid on bed he sliding his finger across his iPod to unlock it. He scrolled through his play-lists, 'Avatar', 'Country', 'Road Trip', 'Good Glee Song Choices', and 'Kurt'. He tapped on 'Kurt' and put his ear buds in his ears and put his head on his pillow. This had been Sam's routine for the past few months. Kurt's voice always lulled him to sleep.

"This Kiss" by Faith Hill came on, and Sam slowly drifted off. Sam was ready to leave, tomorrow New Directions would be heading to New York for nationals. He couldn't wait; Sam was more excited than he had been when the he gotten his 1st collector's edition of The Young Avengers.

Sam pushed his bag into the overhead compartment, and sat down in his isle seat. Kurt smiled at him and placed his head on the window. Mr. Schuester had made them draw their tickets out of the hat.

"Sam? Are you excited?" Kurt looked longingly at the runway.

"Definitely. Who wouldn't be excited to go to New York with their best friends?"

Kurt smiled, and the plane taxied to the runway. Before they knew it they we're touching down in New York. Everyone piled into the bus that took them to their hotel.

"Okay everyone as you probably noticed, on the plane guys were sitting next to guys and vice versa with the girls. Whoever you were sitting next to is your partner for this trip. That means you'll always know where the other is and you'll be sharing a room."

Everyone moaned except for Kurt who spoke up, "Mr. Schue? Can I get my own room? I don't think Sam would be comfortable with this rooming idea."

"Kurt we don't have enough money for that. You could ask one of the other guys to switch with you I guess." Mr. Schue started handing out room keys.

"Hey it's fine. I don't mind. We're both guys." Sam smiled at Kurt and handed their keys to him, while Sam carried their luggage.

It was pretty late so Kurt walked into the bathroom and started his moisturizing routine. While Sam took off his shirt and jeans and grabbed his toiletries kit and walked to the sink next to Kurt's. Kurt eyed Sam's gorgeous body and after awhile they both finished. They each took one bed. Sam as usual grabbed his iPod but, it was dead. He searched for a charger but had no luck.

He crawled into bed and pulled the duvet up. He twisted and kicked all around the bed, but he couldn't sleep. Sam sighed, he looked over at Kurt. He REALLY needed to hear his voice.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

"Uh. Not really my iPod died… and I can't sleep." Sam was spread out over the whole bed.

"Oh. That's no problem I have a charger… But you wouldn't be able to listen to it now…"

"That's okay…" Sam took the charger and plugged in his iPod.

But without the iPod Sam still couldn't sleep. And finally worked up enough courage to ask.

"Kurt?"

"Yea?" Kurt rubbed his eyes.

"Couldyousingmeasong?"

"What?" Kurt sat up and looked at the blonde Adonis.

"Could you uhhh sing me a uhh a song? It's the only way I can get to sleep." Sam looked at his feet and was glad that the room was dark, so Kurt couldn't see his blush.

"I guess. What song do you want me to sing?" Kurt sat down on the edge of Sam's bed.

"How about your version of, "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine?"

"My version?" Kurt quirked.

"You know… the version you emailed me."

"Oh. Okay. You're lucky I have the background music on my iPod to that…"

Kurt stood up and turned his iPod on to a pretty low volume and the music started, _"Every night, in my dreams I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on." _

Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and he could tell Sam's breathing was getting more even, _"Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door, and you're here in my heart. And my heart will go on and on. Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime. And never let go till we're gone."_

Kurt felt that Sam was asleep now, so he shut off his iPod and finished the next verse, _"Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to. In my life we'll always go on." _

Kurt tried to stand up but realized there was an arm draped around his waist. He sighed before trying to escape once more but Sam wouldn't budge. Kurt twisted around in the embrace and laid his head down on the pillow. How was he going to explain this to Sam tomorrow? Kurt decided not to think about it and went to sleep.

Kurt woke up to the phone ringing. It was Mercedes who had promised to make sure they were awake. Today was the big competition. He told Mercedes that he was getting up and they said their goodbyes. Kurt sighed and laid his head down again, and drifted off.

About 30 minutes later Puck walked into the room and yelled something along the lines, "Whoa Sam! I never knew!" Kurt looked at the door and he yelled at Puck to shut the "damn door". He reached up and stretched and felt something hard rub against his ass. And that's when Kurt realized he was in bed with Sam, who had just happened wake up.

"Oh? Good morning? Why are you in my bed?" Sam scratched his head.

"Well I sang to you last night… and you kind of pulled me into your bed and you're pretty strong." Kurt blushed and then felt the something press back into him again.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry!" Sam jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes and rushed into the bathroom.

After they both finished getting dressed, they headed down to the lobby to meet up with everyone to have breakfast and go to the theater.

"So when I walked in, they were lying in bed together and before I could really do anything Princess was yelling at me and told me to shut the door on the way out." Puck finished his story when the two boys walked into the room.

"Really Noah? You had to tell everyone?" Kurt looked at all the faces looking at him.

"And no. We're not together. Sam ISN'T gay. We were watching TV and we both fell asleep on the SAME bed." Kurt huffed and headed out the door. He grabbed a taxi for the two of them and they both headed off to a restaurant by themselves.

Kurt decided to take them to Caribou, the Midwestern coffee place. He ordered his 'special order', and got Sam a regular. And the both sat down and drank.

"So?"

"Kurt... I'm sorry, about last night, and I wanted to tell you that I, uhh, I'm gay."

"Oh. Wow. Uhm, wow."

"And I've kind of liked you since, well when you first suspected that I dyed my hair." Sam lifted a little piece of his hair up.

"So I was right!"

"Did you even listen to what I was saying before that?" Sam laughed.

"Yea… I heard what you said." Kurt blushed and took a sip of coffee.

"So… Uh Kurt wouldyoubemyboyfriend?"

"Well… I don't know. I don't know if I can be with someone who dyes their hair." Kurt laughed but continued, "But I'm willing to give it a shot."

Sam sighed a sigh of relief, and then Kurt's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh. We're just down the street at the Caribou…. Yep see you soon. Bye."

"Everyone is coming down here to get us. Act like nothing happened. We're going to surprise them." Kurt smiled evilly and eyed the door.

After a few minutes everyone walked in and ordered a coffee and they all climbed back into the bus. Everyone took their own seat except for Sam and Kurt. Like usual the traffic in New York sucked… so the drive took extra long. Kurt was a little tired and decided to take a nap, on Sam.

When they arrived at the theater everyone was looking at the two, but Sam and Kurt ignored it and went inside. New Directions sat down in their seats and watched the first team go. Sam and Kurt didn't catch the name but they did a wonderful job.

Of course Vocal Adrenaline went next and Sunshine did an amazing cover of Shania Twain's "Man I Feel like a Woman".

There was one more group to go before New Directions so everyone rushed back stage. After a few minutes the lights started to flash, and everyone took their places.

Kurt stepped out towards the crowd and the curtain rose,_ "Another day has almost come and gone, can't imagine what else could go wrong. Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door. A single battle lost but not the war."_

_"'Cause tomorrow's another day, and I'm thirsty anyway. So bring on the rain." Kurt glided back into the group _

Sam walked out and the whole group started swaying, _"It's almost like the hard times circle 'round. A couple drops and they all start comin' down. Yeah, I might feel defeated, I might hang my head, I might be barely breathing, but I'm not dead."_

Everyone sang, _"No, cause tomorrow's another day, and I'm thirsty anyway, So bring on the rain. No I'm not gonna let it get me down. I'm not gonna cry, and I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight."_

Kurt sat down on the edge of the stage, _"No I'm not gonna let get me down, I'm not gonna cry. So bring on the rain… bring on the rain… bring on the rain"_

Sam smiled and the music started up, he had picked this song for one purpose. No one could resist him when he sang it.

_"Plowin' these fields in the hot summer sun, over by the gate lordy here she comes. With a basket full of chicken and a big cold jug of sweet tea, I make a little room and she climbs on up. Open up a throttle and stir a little dust, just look at her face she ain't a foolin' me."_ Sam walked out into the audience and New Directions split up and ran all over the place.

Puck and Sam both sang the next lines, "_She thinks my tractor's sexy. It really turns her on. She's always starin' at me, while I'm chuggin' along. She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land. She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan. She's the only one who really understands what gets me, She thinks my tractor's sexy."_

Once again Sam took the lead, _"We ride back and forth 'til we run out of light, take it to the barn put it up for the night. Climb up in the loft sit and talk with the radio on, she said she's got a dream and I asked what it is. She wants a little farm and a yard full of kids, one more teeny weeny ride before take her home."_

New Directions finished together, _"She thinks my tractor's sexy, it really turns her on. She's always starin' at me, while I'm chuggin' along. She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land. She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan. She's the only one who really understands what gets me, she thinks my tractor's sexy… she thinks my tractor's sexy… she thinks my tractor's sexy."_

Everyone was back at their places for the final song; their heads were all hung down. Before Artie's popped up and sang, _"Hey, what you drinkin' baby? Girl you're beautiful, you're 'bout near perfect. But I bet somebody's already told you that. Name your poison, name your passion. 'Cause a boy like me just couldn't help but ask."_

_"Keep on talking to me baby; I'm hanging on your every word. Keep those drinks a coming maybe, we'll both get what we deserve."_ Rachel circled around as everyone started jumping around and having a blast.

_"How 'bout baby we make a promise? To not promise anything more than one night. Complicated situations only get worse in the mornin' light. Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good time."_ Everyone sang along with New Directions.

Sam took his verse, "_Go ahead and lie to me and pull me close, tell me that you love me even if you don't. The rule is don't you ever even talk about forever, but you never say never in life."_

And lastly, everyone sang together,_ "How 'bout baby we make a promise? To not promise anything more than one night. Complicated situations only get worse in the mornin' light. Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good time. Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good time."_

After they finished their last song, every team climbed up on the stage and waited for their places to be announced. Since this year's theme was Country music, they had a famous writer there to announce it. Kurt thought he heard them say his name was "Paul Overstreet" but he wasn't sure. He had never heard of the guy.

"Okay. The judges have voted, and in fourth place is, Aural Intensity…. Great job! Third place goes to, the all girls' school! And in first place…" Paul paused for a long moment.

"NEW DIRECTIONS!" Everyone was jumping up and down and screaming, and while everyone else was too busy to notice Sam leaned down to press his lips to Kurt's.

AN: Thanks for reading… My writing sucks…

Songs:

Celine Dion – My Heart Will Go on

Jo Dee Messina Ft. Tim McGraw – Bring on the Rain

Kenny Chesney – She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy

Lady Antebellum – Looking For a Good Time


End file.
